Le'Gaunt Family
The Noble House of Le'Gaunt '''(otherwise known as '''House Le'Gaunt) are a Saradominist noble family of Kandarin . They have a long history stretching over several millennia, with foundings dating back to the mid Third Age. Le'Gaunt are noted with a few known zealots in the family, though even less known is the magical knowledge and secrets which the family possesses. Rumours exist surrounding the wealth and artifacts that House Le'Gaunt possess, often causing criticism from other nobles at their lack of 'spending', and continued 'hoarding' of the wealth and knowledge. Founded under the Saradominist farmer-turned war general and battlemage, Pierre Virenza, the Le'Gaunt family started their existence like much of the other humans in the God Wars, fighting for survival, either with other tribes and groups, or under the orders of their chosen god. The family struck gold in the metaphorical sense, with Pierre's attention and devotion (and with the help of a friend) to more obscure forms of magic, this magic elevated their abilities to work with spiritual and mental magicks. Pierre's meditation and expansion of the magic, resulted in his own eventual enforced pacifism on himself and removal from his family, leaving it to his children. Virenza had already secured themselves as a noted presence of influence and power amongst central Kandarin, which would be put to the test throughout many future years to come especially by the end of the war, where after a series of events House Virenza would find themselves engaged in a near 2,000 year long blood feud before a truce was settled, with fellow Kandar family, House Aren. By the Fifth Age, House Virenza had abandoned their original name , changing to Le'Gaunt, due to sudden shift of power within the upper echelons of the family. Their involvements in providing both financial and monetary support to founding Kandarin, resulted in Le'Gaunt retaining their already self-proclaimed noble-status, and thus being entitled continued dominion over their own lands. Many members of the house served in royal court of Ardougne being present for the events which shaped Kandarin as a wealthy nation, either as advisors, councillors, court mages or even a rare few making it to the prestigeous title of Archmage, eventually falling from grace and influence by the turn of the Sixth Age, due to the abandonment of Le'Gaunt Manor and sudden death of many elder members. They near entirely removed themselves from the public eye, residing in their Northern estate, Maplewolf. They near focused all their attention to the progression of magic, and kept to themselves. History Third Age The Le'Gaunt line can be traced as far back as the late Third Age, to the ancestor, Pierre Virenza. Pierre started his life as a humble farmer in an area south of where Ardougne is today, but eventually was drawn into the ensuring battles of the God Wars, working faithfully under Saradomin. Pierre showed himself to be a loyal and courageous warrior and within a few years had risen to the rank of General and was trusted by Saradomin as one of the founding members of the Temple Knights. It all seemed lost for Pierre during one battle, as his regiment were struck down by Zamorakian forces. Yet, it was not the end for him, an Icyene sergeant found Pierre and healed his wounds. BE ADDED During this time, he had sired many children, which had over the course of time grew and went on to form their own families and continued the tradition of fighting and serving Saradomin. Pierre's time on Gielinor came to an end when he received a vision, a most startling one which along with it he foretold a prophecy, which foretold of the end of his line. Overcome with shock, confusion and grief. He left the Prophecy on a simple stone tablet, leaving it for the oldest of his children, or rather the direct descendant of the oldest. From then onwards, there have been no records of Pierre Virenza. The farm house had overtime became a strong standing fortess, a place of refuge for others, and a prime military base in the area for Saradominist forces to launch attacks. Fourth Age After the God Wars had ended and Saradomin, along with the other Gods were banished from Gielinor, the Virenza family found themselves without a purpose. With the line already being large and spread out, many had resorted to a nomadic lifestyle and lived off the land like barbarians, as was the cost of the devastation the War caused. Staying true to their word, the eldest descendants of Pierre remained in the same farm house turned fortess he was raised in, which as the years progressed had become larger and grander, less fortress-like and more manor-like. While many cultures suffered at the hands of the war, the eldest were fortunate in having retained wealth from somewhat less-than-moral means. They used this to their advantage to ensure safety and security around their home and had gained some authority over the area. They maintained a rather neutral presence with the other emerging races of the area, including Ogres, Goblins, Gnomes and Elves - albeit with minor discrepancies on occasion. Their trade with the Elves and Gnomes proved successful and largely beneficial to each side, with Virenza providing vital resources and assistance which allowed the Cadarn Empire (under Baxtorian) to reach the power it did. While this occured, the nomadic Virenza had settled around various locations in Gielinor, including a slowly-forming Asgarnia along with the White Knights, and the newly established city of Avarrocka. Eventually, now into the late Fourth Age, the Cadarn Empire had collapsed Baxtorian had retreated into his home under the waterfall at the death of his wife, Glarial. Virenza had changed their name in order to fit in more with the emerging settlements; now going by the name of Le'Gaunt. While Khazard, a Mahjarrat had built up his own following south of their location,and Hazeel, another Mahjarrat, had gained a stronghold on the land north (modern day Ardougne) the Le'Gaunt had more than enough protection and wit about them to stand up against them, Fifth Age With the rediscovery of runecrafting, magic and runestones quickly spread around Gielinor. This allowed humanity to spread and become the dominant species. Shortly after the town of Ardougne had begun to come into existence, several Saradominists including the Le'Gaunt and led by the Carnillean Family, took it upon themselves to rid of the threat of Hazeel and other evil influences. This would see the rise of Kandarin becoming one of the largest human nations in Gielinor. During the rise of Kandarin, Le'Gaunt continued to offer their services to the monarchy and kingdom, quickly becoming Noble Preservers of Ardougne. There was a short disagreement between the monarchy and Le'Gaunt however when Michelle Le'Gaunt I was one of several subjects hung in King Narras' creation; a game he called hangman. Eventually upon his death and the crowning of his successor, the Le'Gaunt returned to their former positions. After the destruction of the Wizards' Tower and the access to the runestone mines lost to the ages, technology and science began to advance rapidly. It was here that Le'Gaunt began to invest their funds into business ventures, including arms, shipbuilding, medicine and others. The rest of the age has been remotely quiet for Le'Gaunt, until sometime after the year 120, where Jacques, the current patriarch, and his wife Larona found themselves unable to bare children. At a loss and wishing to continue the family line, they instead adopted a newborn from the local orphanage, Zaox. Many years later, Zaox Le'Gaunt is now the current patriarch of the Le'Gaunt House, and has continued to maintain the prosperity of his family, whom have spread over Gielinor as his ancestors did before him. Sixth Age At the dawn of the Sixth Age, the Le'Gaunt upheld obscure influence, maintaining their connections and various worldly relationships to remain a prominent house. After the Battle of Lumbridge, the devout members of the family became nearly extinct, ushering in brief periods of silence from the family. The patriarchy of the family remained in the hands of Flyn Le'Gaunt, who fathered two bastards and was thus unable to pass his lordship to his children. Flyn was widely known as a friendly, humble, and charismatic leader, although he avoided the cultural traditions of most lords and became fused with commoners and serfs. For a time, the Le'Gaunt were only surviving by marriages, investments, and servitude to other families, as well as following the cadet branches of Asgarnia and Kandarin while Flyn lived on Karamja. During the rise of Argrevia, the Le'Gaunt married into the Imperial family and several notable members entered military service. Maria Le'Gaunt married Emperor Edward for a short while, this falling apart after Edwards crusade into Morytania. Zara, Flyn's sister and heir, moved to the village of Taverley where she studied herbology and lived alongside the druids. It was here that she met King Varian of Anglia, and the two began an affectionate relationship for one another. Flyn returned to Kandarin for a short while, living in Ardougne where he served as a courtier. News would arrive that his sister was to be married and that Varian wished to meet Flyn himself. However, the day Flyn left Ardougne for Taverley was the last day anyone had seen him alive. Family Traits Physical Traits The majority of the Le'Gaunt line, excluding Zaox's line, are known to, but not always, possess: *A shade of blue eyes *Moderately fair skin *Black or brown hair, with occasional blonde. Those of Zaox's line are known to possess: *A specific unique hazel gaze, consisting of an outer ring of jade green and inner ring of bronze brown. *Other eye colours can include brown or green. *Moderate to slightly darker skin-tone. *Black or brown hair - of varying shade. Clothing While not enforced, many Le'Gaunt choose to don the Le'Gaunt Blue, or silver, in some articles of their attire. Holy symbols to Saradomin are also commonly adorned. Employment In terms of employment, Le'Gaunt have long since resided in Kandarin, and have been devout Saradominists since the Third Age. It's no surprise that their careers often involve serving their Lord. Some include: *Knights of Falador (White Knights) *Temple Knight *Paladins *Monks/Priests More recently, within the past 150 years however, Le'Gaunt have also moved into business ventures, so many members of their family are also involved in trading/merchanting: *Merchants *Arms dealers *Shipbuilding *Smithing As with Zaox's line however, he has encouraged many of his descendants to move towards a more magically inclined career. Traditions and Rites Household Trustfund ,For every new family member born into Le'Gaunt, 50,000 coins are granted to them at the age of 18, where they are free to spend it as they see fit. This is seen as a sort of test, amongst the older members of the family, as it provides an insight into how well a person is with their spending, and thus can be used to determine the younger members' future place within the family. Le'Gaunt Blessing The Le'Gaunt blessing is a long-standing ritual in which all members of the Le'Gaunt go through, often at their third and then repeated at their thirteenth birthday. The process was started by Elisé I, in the hopes that it would bring prosperity and luck to the family, and to bring them closer to Saradomin. The Blessing requires the Patriarch to be residing over, as well as three priests/monks.The blessing always takes place in the chapel of the Manor, unless specific circumstances prevent this, otherwise it may be held in any holy location. Dressed in ceremonial robes, The Patriarch takes hold of the child, or the hand of the person (depending on age). At the centre of the font, the individual is then bathed in the holy water, which is blessed by each priest three times. Placing silver dust, a rose, a sapphire shard and the feather of a Golden Eagle into the font, the Patriarch then draws a symbol of Saradomin and an "L" on the forehead of the individual, then recites in Ancient Saradominist: "Forever, a family. May the Lord's light shine on you. Blessed Be." At which point the individual then repeats it, as do the priests.This is the Blessing complete - at the one later in life, the individual is presented with their Le'Gaunt Ring. Wedding Rites Throughout the history of the family, most alliances were forged through marriages to strengthen ties with other houses. For the marriages of the male line, the ceremonies involve cultural significance and pompous grandeur. The groom in this case would be a male Le'Gaunt, who takes an oath before the priest who becomes an oathkeeper to the newlyweds. The bride is given away by her father or nearest of kin, followed by the family blessing that initiates the bride into the matrimony. The groom then designates his Lord, which is usually the current heir, to offer his sword to the bride, who then gives it to one of her kin. This event is often considered as placing the bride's family under Le'Gaunt protection. The groom presents the Le'Gaunt rings to the bride and himself before they begin their vows. Before beginning, the vine of a golden rose is wrapped around their adjoined hands and then the two say their vows before the priest. Most commonly, a reception is held after the family where the guest's exchange gifts with the couple. Most of the effort and wealth is put into presenting the bride's family with an expensive and grand occasion to remember. Funeral Rites Spiritual Communion Heirlooms & Artifacts Le'Gaunt Ring The Le'Gaunt Ring is a simple silver ring, embedded with a large sapphire at the centre. Surrounding the main sapphire are smaller diamonds. This ring is given to all Le'Gaunt members, upon their 13th birthday as a symbol of pride and unity to the family. Many are enchanted to allow access to the Le'Gaunt Manor as well as the Le'Gaunt Tombs and Vaults. Prophecy Tablet The marble tablet in which Pierre Virenza first carved the prophecy which fortells of the ending of the family. It is currently stored far beneath the Le'Gaunt Manor, in the Arcanum. Le'Gaunt Blade An ancient blade of Icyenic and Orieiic origins. It was crafted by the combined efforts of Pierre Virenza and an Icyenic smith. It consists of a silver and strange metal alloy for the blade with Saradomin holy symbols present on either side, along with a verse in both Icyenic and Orieiic which translates roughly to "Maintaining Order and fighting the Unholy", which has, for the past 2 millennia, regularly been blessed by a group of Saradominist Priests every century, as well as having been tempered in Icyenic tears. The pommel on either side has an engraved "V" and "L" in gold lettering. It has been passed down through the family line since. It has recently taken on a black sheen to the metal after being imbibed with demonic ichor. It is stored in Le'Gaunt Manor. Virenza Staff The Virenza staff is a powerful staff of Orieiic origins. Holy energies flow through it in the form of cyan lightning, which can be then unleashed to cause a devastating effect on enemies. Its location is currently unknown. Eye of Elisé Elisé is one of the most known Le'Gaunt from history, serving as a powerful enchantress and battlemage during the latter half of the God Wars. Her protective enchantments and wards allowed her entire regiment to remain undetected and unharmed during many skirmishes and battles. Before she passed away, Elisé is said to have left behind an amulet which contained much of her power. The amulet is said to be able to detect those with ill intentions and allow the wearer to identify the magical aura and true guise of an individual, regardless of illusion or spell. It is said that her amulet allowed her to mask her own intentions as well, making herself unreadable to the opponent. It is assumed to be currently buried with its host, Elisé. Cloak of Christophé I Christophé I, whom was alive during the early/mid Fourth Age, utilised runic symbols and incantations cast over a cloak of his own, which allowed him to become one with the night. Legend speaks that the cloak allowed him to blend into the shadows of the night, and utilise them for his own purpose. He used this to sneak through enemy settlements to find what he could. The cloak is believed to have been buried with Christophé I. Armour of Francois Francois was renowned for his zealousness and devoutness towards Saradomin. During his time as a paladin, he honed and crafted special plate armour. Utilising the same designs of the Le'Gaunt Blade, his plate armour was known for it's raw strength, yet elegant design. Every battle Francois stormed into he came out unscratched, many say being down to the armour. It's said to boost slight magical abilities, instead of hindering as most metals do. It's currently located in the Le'Gaunt Arcanum. Ring of Zaox A ring of Zaox's own design consisting of an alloy of steel and mithril to hold in place a large ornamental arcanic gem. While the ring looks ordinary, it has the potential to siphon and hold the souls of departed individuals who's abilities can then be utilised by the wearer. The ring also amplifies one's necromantic abilities. The ring is currently owned by Zaox Le'Gaunt . Locations See Le'Gaunt Family/Locations. Le'Gaunt Vaults See Le'Gaunt Family/Vaults. Household Members Notable Members *Pierre Virenza - Founder of Virenza/Le'Gaunt Family. *Elisé Virenza I - Powerful enchantress and battlemage. *Christophe Virenza I - Former Patriarch and known for negotations with other races in Fourth Age, specifically assisting Baxtorian in his initial days of the Cadarn Empire. *Henrik Virenza/Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch as well as changing the name of Virenza to Le'Gaunt. *Christophe Le'Gaunt II - Former Patriarch and offered assistance towards Ardougne when it was a new settlement. *Michelle Le'Gaunt I - One of several citizens hanged by King Narras for his controversial "Hangman" game. *Francois Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch and renowned Paladin and blacksmith *Jacques Le'Gaunt, Former Patriarch, Paladin of great renown. *Zaox Le'Gaunt - Former Patriarch and renowned Sorceror, magical theorist and historian. Main Kandar Branch The main branch of the family, and usually where most patriarchs/matriarchs are from. They resided in Le'Gaunt Manor, until recently before it's forced abandonment, moving north to Maplewolf Estate. *'Francois Le'Gaunt - Son of Michelle II '† **Siara Taru - Wife of Francois † *Elisé Le'Gaunt II - Daughter of Michelle II † **Robert Del'Vair - Husband of Elisé † 'Generation II' *'Jacques Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois '† **Larona Le'Gaunt - Wife of Francois *Pierre Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois † *Yvonne Vansalder (Le'Gaunt) - Daughter of Francois † **Wyatt Aren - Ex-Lover of Yvonne † 'Generation III' *'Zaox Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques' **Cierra Donovan-Le'Gaunt - Ex-wife of Zaox **Zhena Taru-Le'Gaunt - Ex-wife of Zaox *Katalina Olivriar - Daughter of Jacques † **Marcellius Olivriar - Husband of Katalina † *Cil Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques *Djosk Le'Gaunt - Son of Jacques † *Robert Le'Gaunt - Son of Pierre *Anita Vansalder - Daughter of Yvonne † 'Generation IV' *Zeto Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox **Eviee - Ex-Lover of Zeto *Adrian Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox † *Tekal (Le'Gaunt) - Son of Zaox *Xannith (Le'Gaunt) - Daughter of Zaox *Kianii Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Drask Le'Gaunt - Son of Zaox *Liu-Fleora Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox *Luci-Maria Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Zaox **Edward Aren-Grey - Ex-Husband **Brock Avery - Husband of Luci-Maria *Velos Olivriar - Son of Katalina 'Generation V' *'Flyn Le'Gaunt - Son of Zeto '† **Farisha - Ex-Wife of Flyn † **Alyssa Tyrelen - Wife of Flyn *'Zara de Moselle - Daughter of Zeto' **'Varian de Moselle - Husband of Zara † *Christopher Aren-Grey - Son of Luci-Maria *Eden Aren-Grey - Son of Luci-Maria *Belle-Jolie Aren-Grey - Son of Luci-Maria 'Generation VI *Siejal Le'Gaunt - Son of Flyn & Farisha *Elisé Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Flyn & Alyssa *Trystane Le'Gaunt - Son of Flyn & Alyssa * Elijah Le'Gaunt - Son of Zara *Varrick de Moselle - Son of Zara *Amelia de Moselle - Daughter of Zara *Andreas de Moselle - Son of Zara, King of Asgarnia *Katalynne de Moselle - Son of Zara *Jonathan de Moselle - Son of Zara *Cain de Moselle - Son of Zara *Cassandra de Moselle - Daughter of Zara Secondary Kandar Branch Generation I *Christophe Le'Gaunt III - Son of Michelle II † **Kelsi Diana Renderra - Wife of Christophe † Generation II *Larona Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Christophe **Jacques Le'Gaunt - Husband of Larona † *Isabella Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Christophe † **Verilyx - Husband of Isabella *Ricard Le'Gaunt I - Son of Christophe † **Sylvia Carnillean - Wife of Ricard I † Generation III *Amelia Le'Gaunt- Daughter of Isabella **Georgio Barenzo - Husband of Amelia † *Ricard Le'Gaunt II - Son of Ricard I † **Marie Le'Gaunt - Wife of Ricard II † *Elspeth Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Ricard I † **Unknown Partner † *Lyreah Le'Gaunt- Daughter of Ricard I Generation IV *Adrienne Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Amelia † **Caius Aren - Ex-Lover of Adrienne *Rosalie Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Ricard II *Mordecai Le'Gaunt - Son of Lyreah *Zachary - Son of Lyreah Generation V *Arkerion Le'Gaunt - Twin Son of Adrienne *Braska Le'Gaunt - Twin Son of Adrienne Asgarnian Branch Generation I *Marcel Le'Gaunt - Son of Francois † **Rachel Valencia - Wife of Marcel † Generation II *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel † *Valentine Le'Gaunt - Son of Marcel † *Vanessa Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Marcel **William Rodrikk † *Elizabeth Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Marcel † **Raymond Dayne - Husband of Elizabeth † Generation III *Jericho Le'Gaunt - Son of Kaeldren *Isabel Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Vanessa *Katalina Dae - Daughter of Elizabeth **Ausar Dae - Husband of Katalina *Jaxon Dayne - Son of Elizabeth *Victoria Grey - Daughter of Elizabeth † **Varis Grey - Husband of Victoria † Generation IV *Iliara Dae - Daughter of Katalina, Queen of Ardougne *Siris Dae - Son of Katalina † *Garrus Dae - Son of Katalina, Crown Prince of Ardougne *Cassius Dae - Son of Katalina *Valencia Dae - Daughter of Katalina *Reynard Grey - Son of Victoria † **Unknown Partner † *Varian de Moselle - Son of Victoria † **Zara de Moselle - Wife of Varian *Isla Grey - Daughter of Victoria Generation V *Sennis Grey - Son of Reynard, King of Camelot *Ottican Grey - Son of Reynard, Crown Prince of Camelot Generation VI *Senna Grey *Alise Grey Misthalite Branch Generation I *Raphael Le'Gaunt - Son of Michelle II † Generation II *Kalum Le'Gaunt - Son of Raphael † **Francine Deveaux - Wife of Kalum *Selina Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Raphael † **Peter Dermott - Husbnd of Selina Generation III *Theodore Le'Gaunt - Son of Kalum **Dominique Sambwego - Wife of Theodore *Alfred Le'Gaunt - Son of Kalum † *Amanda Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Selina † *Anne Le'Gaunt - Daughter of Selina *Benjamin Le'Gaunt - Son of Selina † Generation IV *Orion Sambwego - Son of Theodore Key: Bold denotes the character is/was a head of the family. † denotes the character is deceased Strikethrough denotes the character is disowned Played Characters *Zaox Le'Gaunt, Trystane Le'Gaunt - Jimcest *Elijah Le'Gaunt, Josiah Le'Gaunt - Justin *Katalina Le'Gaunt - Jasmine *Liu-Fleora Le'Gaunt - Zoe *Zeto Le'Gaunt - Letx *Luci-Maria Le'Gaunt - Heather *Elisé Le'Gaunt - Cwiek *Rosalie Le'Gaunt - Lore Goddess If anyone would be interested in playing a character from the Family Tree (the one's listed N/A), feel free to comment here, or add Rivendell, Gondolin '''or Xerlaina''' in-game. Trivia *The origin of the name Le'Gaunt comes from the creator, Zaox, looking to make a French sounding name since his character originated from Ardougne. However, he decided as Zaox, the character was skinny, the name was based on that. So Le'Gaunt means "The Skinny." *Le'Gaunt have been one of the most influencial families in the foundings of Kandarin. *Kaeldren Le'Gaunt once lied about his age to become a military commander in Ardougne, making the Queen believe he was twenty-one. In fact, he became a nineteen year old Commander of the Magi, though never fulfilled the position. *While the majority of Le'Gaunt are devout Saradominists, over the years there have been cases of members working with dark arts, demon summoning and necromancy. Category:Families Category:Saradominist Category:Humans Category:Noble Category:Ardougne Category:Le'Gaunt Category:Kandarin Category:Characters